1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skin cleaner and, more particularly, to a skin cleaner of a domestic type which massages as well as cleans the face of users.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many devices for improving the skin of a face. For example, a face massager is disclosed in Taiwan Pat. Publication No. 375,931 which, as shown in FIG. 6, includes a casing 90 for receiving a reciprocator 93 and a driving unit 94. When the driving unit 94 is actuated, the reciprocator 93 is moved to and fro to repeatedly push a pad 92 out of a mouth 91 and to press the pad 92 against the face of users.
Although the face massager can repeatedly press the users"" face, it can not clear greasy debris off pores in the skin. On the other hand, the skin may become rougher by inevitable rubbing of the pad 92 over the face.
A face steamer is disclosed in Taiwan Pat. Publication No. 223,239 which, as shown in FIG. 7, includes an upper cover 81, a lower container 82 and an adjacent upright duct 83, with an opening defined in the upper cover 81. In the lower container 82, there is provided a fan, a heater, a vibrator and an ultrasonic oscillator, all being used for producing a steam which is then discharged from the upright duct 83.
This complex and expensive face steamer is designed to be used only for a commercial purpose. While the discharged vapor may open the pores in the face skin, the steamer can neither massage nor clean the face.
The object of the present invention is to provide a skin cleaner of a domestic type which massages as well as cleans the face of a user.
A skin cleaner includes a lower container, and an upper bowl having a rim defining an opening for receiving the face of a user. The container has a chamber for containing a first liquid while the bowl has a cup located in the opening for containing a second liquid. A heater is provided for heating and converting the second liquid into vapor, which is then discharged from the cup into the opening of the bowl. The skin cleaner further includes a nozzle disposed in the bowl, and a pump for pumping the first liquid to the nozzle and spurting the first liquid from the nozzle over the face in the bowl.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.